With the rapid development of Internet finance, there is a rise in Internet fraud and in the incidence of credit risks. According to statistics, in recent years, the rate of bad assets in China's consumer finance industry has been on a continuous rise, the risk of Internet fraud in China has ranked third in the world, and cybercrime is causing to the world an economic loss as much as $445 billion per year, which is increasingly complex and is permeating into different industries.
Internet financial risks include credit risks and operation risks. The credit risks mean that a customer has no intention to repay a loan when he raises the loan demand. Among the credit risks, the category of fraud risks is predominant, and more than 50% of bad debt loss in consumer finance results from frauds.
In order to avoid fraudulent conducts in loaning, at present, the lending platforms substantially all adopt the way of manual checking (verification, reviewing) when handling a user's loan request, and check the materials that the user is required to provide in order to prove his identity information when raising a loan request, these materials being capable of reflecting personal information and generally including: schooling certificate, income certificate, career information, information of domicile place, historical bank statement information, etc.
Generally speaking, the lending platforms will only make loans to the borrowers who are deemed to have repayment ability and have normal consumption behaviors, and the bank statement information is the most important dimension to measure the repayment ability of a user. Having a fixed monthly income and a record of regular consumer behaviors will endow a user with a high probability of going through the checking of the lending platforms. On the basis of such lending rules, many illegal intermediaries now help the borrowers conceal their credentials by falsifying bank statements in order to get loans. Such borrowers are often at high risk of being overdue or even losing contact.
At the time of performing credit checking on the borrowers on the credit platforms, judgment is substantially made based on the expert experience of the business personnel. Since the historical statement information of bank is often complicated and involves a relatively large volume of information, pure manual checking will not only lead to a low efficiency, but also make it very difficult to make an overall correct conclusion by integrating bank statement data and user's personal information.